


There's too much love to go around these days

by not_joli



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Puppy Love, Romance, and they are cute together, and yaz is trying her best, pure fluff, so basically thirteen is blind in this, some heavy kissing, thasmin, they are soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_joli/pseuds/not_joli
Summary: It was a quiet afternoon and things were just nice as always. Jane has been acting different though: small glances here and there, more blushing and stuttering than normal and a whole lot of fidgeting.But above all, Yaz only wants to make sure her girlfriend is comfortable.title taken from Belle and Sebastian's "There's too much love"
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	There's too much love to go around these days

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything else, a disclaimer: no, I am not blind and no, I do not have any close friends/family who have the disability. This is not an attempt to lecture people or pretend I know what blindness feels like. In fact, this setting is an idea I've had floating around my head based on the movie "The Way He Looks" and a possible future fanfic based on the protagonist's first romance. All the descriptions I used are loosely related to how Leo's blindness is portrayed in the movie.
> 
> Aside from that, this work is an exploration of the feelings and trust between Yaz and the Doctor (in this case, Jane) around their relationship. There is no actual sex in this, only some breast touching and heavy kissing by the end, so make sure to skip that if you aren't comfy with it.
> 
> And finally, thank you Gee and Helena for helping me with this mess and encouraging me! Luv u S2

They were both sat on the living room sofa, sharing the pleasant atmosphere around them.

“Jane, I've been meaning to ask for a while now but is everything okay? You’ve been awfully quiet today.”

Yaz still had her legs comfortably draped over her friend’s lap as she spoke, Jane’s guide dog sleeping soundly by her other side.

“Yeah… I’m okay.”

Even if it wasn’t for her unusually short answer, Yaz could feel the hesitation in her voice. As soon as she noticed Jane’s hands beginning to fidget, Yaz made up her mind and pulled her legs back.

“You can talk to me, you know.” She said as she turned to face her, legs crossing under each other. Jane simply nodded, noticing by the increase in volume of Yaz’s voice that their faces were a bit closer now. Nevertheless, she remained silent. 

“Did something happen today in class?” Yaz made a second attempt. 

“No, not really. It’s just…“ Jane quickly silenced herself.

“Just…?”

“I… erm-” Jane shifted the sofa, tucking one leg under the other as she continued to fidget, rubbing her fingertips against each other. “I don’t really know what words to use.”

She finished off with a worried smile that made Yaz instantly soften as she saw Jane’s hands were still moving nervously.

“Do you want to talk about it with me?”

The smile then slowly turned shy when Jane spoke again:

“I think that would be good, yeah, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t.” and to prove her point, Yaz reached for Jane’s hands and held them with her own, encouraging her to play and rub her own fingers instead of letting them continue to fidget in her lap.

“I… uhh… I’m sorry, I really don’t know how to even start.”

Scooting just a tiny bit closer, Yaz began to rub Jane’s knuckles soothingly.

“Was anyone mean to you? Anyone said something to you?”

Jane shook her head but offered no other hints to what had happened.

“Is it something to do with me?” She watched as Jane’s body tensed up, eyes rapidly moving blankly. One of her hands let go of Yaz’s and reached for her dog’s fur, seeking comfort. “If anything feels wrong you should tell me, Jane.”

She immediately shook her head. “No, no. Nothing is wrong. I- I’ve just been a bit nervous.” Yaz waited for her to find the proper words. “I was actually talking to Ryan and…”

“What did he say?” Yaz frowned at the thought of her best friend causing any trouble in her new relationship. And Jane couldn’t see Yaz’s expression, but she definitely felt the sudden sharpness in her girlfriend’s voice.

“It wasn’t anything bad, he- he wasn’t making fun of me or anything like that. It’s not that.” Yaz squeezed her hand in relief and support. “He… uh-”

Jane pulled her hands away and shifted in her seat again, her guide dog seemed to sense the movement and leapt off the sofa. Feeling the weight shift and hearing Idris’ paws hit the floor, Jane turned her face and Yaz heard her mumbling something that sounded a lot like the word ‘traitor’.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here and I’m not leaving.” Yaz added with a small chuckle.

That coaxed Jane into finally turning her body to face Yaz. She had her head hanging low as she nodded once.

“Yeah, he… he was teasing me and…”

“Teasing you how?” Yaz's body unconsciously tensed up again at Jane’s unusual hesitancy.

“No, no, not like that. He-” Jane took a deep steadying breath, gathering her courage and finally letting it all go in one single sentence:

_ “He said you work out a lot and it got me really flustered and I can’t stop thinking about it when you’re around and I don’t know what to do about it.” _

Yaz remained reactionless for the long seconds that followed, too stunned to answer, thoughts racing in her mind. Glancing at Jane’s face, Yaz didn’t even try to hide the grin that spread across her own as she saw the contrasting blush on Jane’s pale skin, cheeks only growing more pink as time went by.

She couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the awkwardness of it all.

“Is that your way of asking me if I’m ripped?” Yaz said between fits of laughter. She delighted herself in the fact that the comment made Jane turn an even deeper shade of pink, blushing to the very tips of her ears.

“N-no I…” she turned silent for a few moments. “Maybe?”

Yaz chuckled a bit more, her voice coming out a bit raspy as she spoke:

"Is it okay if I touch your face?"

After Jane's affirmative short nod, Yaz reached her hand to cup her cheek. Her thumb stroked faint freckles and moles before finally brushing the blonde hair strands falling over hazel eyes.

Yaz let out a faint sigh. “You look absolutely adorable when you’re blushing like this.”

The remark, of course, caused another visible reaction in Jane. Her hands flexed, relaxing and closing repeatedly. Her head then dipped slightly to the other side, trying to hide the obvious flush that was beginning to spread to her neck and shoulders.

“Hey, listen. It’s totally fine to be curious…” Yaz’s hand then drifted down to Jane’s chin, gently turning her face so they were face-to-face, only a few inches keeping them apart. “and to be curious about me.”

Yaz waited for an answer or some sort of reaction. Anything, really. In all honesty, she was expecting Jane to squirm away and quickly change the subject, maybe asking if she was hungry or if she wanted to move to the dinner table. When Jane remained in total silence, Yaz gathered her own courage and said with a sly smirk:

“Why don’t you feel for yourself?”

Just as expected, Jane proceeded to splutter random syllables and trip over her words, eyes wide and mouth slowly closing and falling open again. Yaz retrieved her hand from her face to give her some space.

“I’m right in front of you, you can just reach out if you want.”

She watched silently as Jane’s hands lifted up from her lap, hesitantly moving towards her body. Her right hand froze halfway and closed in a tight fist as she retracted it to her own body, much to Yaz’s disappointment.

“Wait, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Yaz smiled at her thoughtfulness, feeling some of the tension wash away along with some of the nervousness.

“It’s okay. I want you to.”

She saw Jane's flushed face nod once more as her hand made a second attempt to reach for Yaz, this time coming to gently brush her shoulder.

Jane’s fingers felt slightly cold as they wandered around her upper arm, slowly passing over the sleeve of her t-shirt and finally coming in contact with her dark skin. The fingers paused for a moment, tracing over a faint scar just on the side of her bicep. Yaz watched in a trance as Jane continued to caress it.

“That’s from when I was 10. Was playing footie with my mates and fell down on the pavement.”

A light grimace and scrunching of the nose filled Jane’s features as her hand now felt a bit heavier on Yaz’s toned arm, applying the slightest pressure. If she were being honest with herself, Yaz was tensing up her muscles just a tiny bit, in the hopes that Jane would want to squeeze and properly feel them up.

She lingered there for a few moments and continued trailing down her arm. Yaz watched as Jane’s fingers went over the curve of her forearm and accidentally ended up grazing the sides of her ribs instead. Jane seemed to quickly notice the fabric of the t-shirt and her torso underneath. Yaz waited for her to pull away, cheeks impossibly brighter and mouth stuttering on endless apologies. What came instead was the most unexpected:

“Yaz, I-” Jane interrupted herself with hesitation.

Taking a deep breath, her hand slowly began to lower, tracing Yaz’s ribs and finally coming to rest over her t-shirt covered stomach. “I… I would really like to kiss you… right now, I mean.”

With a big and certainly unexpected grin on her face, Yaz leaned in with her body to get closer to Jane. She lowered her voice to an almost whisper, making sure Jane could feel her breath as she spoke.

“Then maybe you should.”

She allowed Jane to follow at her own pace, delighting herself in each passing second. She finally felt Jane’s other hand coming to rest around her face, hesitant fingers tracing her cheeks. Her thumb gently grazed over her lower lip, causing Yaz to slightly part them. Inching closer, Jane had her eyes still open and unfocused. Her thumb then moved a mere inch to the side, allowing her to press her lips against Yaz’s.

Kissing Jane always turned out to be the sweetest thing in Yaz’s day. Her lips were so incredibly soft and gentle against her own and their tongues seemed to easily fall into a comfortable rhythm. But still, what Yaz always enjoyed the most was the way her Jane held her when they kissed. Whether she held her face, her shoulders, her waist, Yaz would always be overcome with a sense of safety and warmth. And so, she tried her darn best to try and make Jane comfortable around her too.

There was an apprehensive shift of Jane’s body, breaking the kiss. Yaz opened her eyes to see Jane bringing her knees up, hand now holding Yaz’s jaw close, their noses nuzzled together and foreheads touching. Yaz took a steadying breath at the beautiful sight, feeling her heart begin to race when she noticed Jane’s lips remained just slightly parted. Jane had practically anchored her hand to Yaz’s stomach now, the pressure only making her yearn for more.

“You can feel under my shirt. If you want.” Yaz whispered to her, gaze shifting from swollen lips to blushed cheeks.

Jane nodded hastily but didn’t move a single muscle, too lost in the moment. To try and give her more confidence in whatever it was they were doing, Yaz leaned forwards this time and captured Jane’s lips in a more heated kiss. She let out a low sigh when she felt Jane’s hand return to the spot just above her stomach, only this time her thumb was tracing slow careful circles over her t-shirt. Yaz took it as a good sign and deepened the kiss, feeling Jane’s body slightly melt under her.

They parted away after a while, faces flushed and breaths coming short in between the space they shared. With a small peck on the corner of Jane’s mouth, Yaz pulled away just slightly. She gripped Jane’s hand that rested above her stomach and together they lifted Yaz’s shirt above her head.

Their noses brushed together again as Jane began to fully feel the skin of her stomach. Taking in all of the details at once, her fingers trailed over her muscles, following along delicate lines that added a natural definition to her lower body.

It was Yaz's turn to melt as she pulled Jane for yet another kiss. The hand around her muscles loosened as Jane's attention turned to Yaz's lips. Jane dipped her head slightly sideways and both women paused for a moment to take each other in.

The only noise filling the room was that of their heavy breathing. Yaz kept her eyes closed to try and get a feel for what Jane felt around her: the hot air on her face, the warmth of another body pushed and brushed against hers, the heat emanating from their flushed skin… 

Yaz couldn't think of a moment in her life where she had felt so good.

Leaning her forehead on Yaz's shoulder, Jane mumbled so quietly that if they weren't in such a special moment Yaz would have missed it.

"Your body feels really nice…" her words sent instant vibrations on darker skin.

"And how dors it make you feel?" Yaz asked just as quietly.

"All tingly. In a really good way."

Yaz smiled to herself and, knowing full well Jane wouldn’t be able to see her blue bra, guided her hand to her ribcage, wanting to take that next step. Yaz held in a silent sigh when Jane’s fingers ghosted over the soft fabric.

"Is that your…?" Jane raised her head from where it rested on Yaz's shoulder, but still kept her face down and hidden. Yaz hummed in approval.

“Have you ever worn lace before?” Yaz said in a low whisper as Jane’s hands continued to trace her ribcage, bumping into her bra every now and then.

She quickly shook her head, visibly flustered.

“It feels amazing, you know. And the baby blue looks really nice on my brown skin, if I do say so myself.” Yaz added with a mix of joking and flirting to her tone. It earned a small smile from Jane, their faces only mere inches apart.

"Your skin is so smooth, Yaz… I love touching you."

It was only half a second later Jane seemed to realize the double meaning in her choice of words, causing her to splutter millions of apologies.

“No, sorry! I don’t mean it like that! I mean- it actually is very smooth and about the ‘touching’ thing I meant that in the most literal way. Wait- no, that sounds even worse, I mean-”

“It’s okay if you do.” Yaz gently interrupted her.

“Huh?” Jane raised her head slightly in confusion.

“It’s okay if you like touching me, Jane. Even if you 'mean it like that'.” Yaz caressed her girlfriend's tense shoulder as she continued. “I am actually  _ quite _ enjoying this if you haven’t noticed. The important question is if you are as well?”

Jane seemed taken back by the question, but nodded enthusiastically anyways. "Yeah, I think I am."

"Good." Yaz pulled her impossibly closer and puffed out her chest, teasing her girlfriend just a little bit.

It proved to be well worth it when Jane finally gathered the courage to palm at her breast, one hand still tracing her abdomen and the other just beginning to discover the tiny details embedded in the lace.

“You were right… It does feel amazing.”

Yaz giggled as a sign both of amusement and relief over Jane's positive reaction. She then held Jane's hand over her breast, encouraging a bit more of pressure at the same time as her nose came to nuzzle Jane's jawline, slowly but surely making its way to her neck.

"You tell me whenever you want to stop, okay?"

Her lips began to lightly suck on milky white skin, leaving a trail of gentle kisses in its path. The new sensations on such sensitive and unexplored spots immediately sent a shiver down Jane’s spine. The adrenaline thrill made Jane’s hand close around Yaz’s breast once and for all, her thumb beginning to rub circles over the intricate and delicate lines of the fabric.

They both sighed deeply at the same time; Jane because of the feel of Yaz’s warm tongue on her pulse point, Yaz because of the new pressure being added just above her nipple.

The sounds seemed to create a cloud of desire to settle between them. Jane, with the pad of her finger still rubbing circles over the lace, breathed in to speak.

“Yaz…” her eyes were closed and the side of her face was slightly leaned in Yaz’s direction.

“Yeah?”

“Do you…” she breathed in quickly “Do you want me to take my shirt off too?”

Yaz paused her movements and hummed thoughtfully. She then placed her left hand across Jane’s chest, fingers slowly tracing her collarbones and the skin she had just been kissing.

“That’s not up to me. This is about what you want.” Yaz lifted her eyes to watch Jane catching her breath above her. “Do  _ you _ want it off?” 

She nodded once. “I do.”

Smiling, Yaz reached for the hem of Jane’s oversized t-shirt and pulled it above her head. The movement was mismatched though and Jane, only going by the feel of the fabric, didn’t manage to follow it. As a result, Jane’s hair was now completely ruffled, blonde and slightly curly strands sticking in all directions.

They chuckled lightly together and Jane’s shoulders relaxed, relieved of some of the nervous tension. Yaz let the t-shirt fall silently to the floor and returned to graze over Jane’s collarbones. She breathed in a sigh at the new skin on show.

“Jane, you’re so beautiful.”

She watched as Jane smiled shyly, the pink color already spread through her face now beginning to color her chest. Yaz lowered her hand a bit, just shy of the edge of Jane’s sports bra.

“Did you know you have a mole right here? On your neck too.” Yaz touched the spot again as Jane leaned into the touch.

“Not really, no.”

Yaz brought her lips to the mole just above her bra, leaving a small kiss there and trailing up to give Jane’s shoulders some attention. As they were practically sitting on each other’s laps, Jane brought her hands to hold Yaz’s sides, feeling her lower body move along to her breathing pattern, muscles tensing and relaxing. Their rhythm felt nothing but perfect.

Distracted by the sweet kisses being peppered along her shoulder lines, Jane didn’t realize her hand dipping lower and lower. Her hands reached the edge of Yaz’s pajama shorts and she began to mindlessly trace and feel the skin there.

When her fingers came across a different texture though, all of Jane’s attention turned to it. They felt like tiny little bumps, flowing through Yaz’s skin without pattern and suddenly vanishing and reappearing.

“Are these scars? Here on your hips?” Jane continued to trace them up and down, trying to understand exactly what they were.

Yaz, who had been oblivious to Jane’s wanderings until now, noticed where her hands were on her hips and answered absent-mindedly.

“Oh. Sort of, I guess. It’s some stretchmarks from back when my body was still growing.”

In all honesty, they didn’t mean much to Yaz. She was used to her stretchmarks ever since she was 15 and first began to notice them. There had been a period of time around her 16 birthday where she had avoided wearing bikinis and showing her skin, but never in special related to the contrasting lines around her hips and her legs. Those simply were part of her and she never stopped to question it.

But as Jane continued to run her fingers over each individual line, Yaz couldn’t help but ask herself what could possibly be going through Jane’s head. They weren’t a problem, surely. Jane just seemed to be completely entranced by them. Fascinated, even.

Pausing completely, Yaz turned to watch as Jane caressed her skin, giving it all of her attention and curiosity. Yaz couldn’t help but feel a fluttering in her chest at being so well cared for.

“They, uh… they continue down my legs. To about my mid-thigh but you might not be able to feel those.” 

“I really like them.” Jane said with her usual shy smile.

“Thanks?” Yaz giggled at the unexpected compliment. And feeling a bit bolder than usual, she decided to push her luck. Her voice was considerably lower as she chose her words carefully:

“You can feel them on my breasts too.”

Jane’s reaction was immediate. Her hands froze around Yaz’s hips and her eyes widened, lips slightly parted in shock.

Patiently waiting for a response, Yaz began to run her fingers through Jane’s shoulder and upper arm. She had to admit making her girlfriend flustered was quite amusing and adorable, so she tried to enjoy every second.

“A-are you sure?”

“If you want to, yeah, of course.”

Knowing by now Jane was unlikely to take initiative on something she wanted, Yaz slowly guided her hand to the clasp of her bra and held it there. Taking the invitation, Jane’s other hand left Yaz’s hip and lightly traced the lacy bra until reaching it’s thinner sides and finally the clasp.

It softly clicked free and soon enough Jane’s fingers were running up her back, following the bra straps to her shoulders and pulling them off her body carefully.

In her other few encounters, Yaz had never taken things so slowly like this. They had always been rushed, trying to get over with it as soon as possible. Whereas Jane was trying to take in every single detail of Yaz’s body and make the most of each passing second.

And she certainly didn’t mind the change.

There was a deep sigh when, after having tossed Yaz’s bra to the floor, Jane’s tentative hands finally came around to cup her breasts.

Jance circled the sides first, feeling the soft skin and trying to feel for the faint white lines. As she began to trace them, Yaz's nipples were quickly hardening under the touch.

Almost in a trance, Jane leaned in and nuzzled Yaz’s jaw. The double sensation making Yaz close her eyes and silently gasp as she felt tentative kisses trailing her jaw and making their way down her neck.

It barely took a few minutes for the room to be filled with soft hums and short gasps.

Needing more contact, Yaz sneaked her arms around Jane’s neck, resting them over her shoulders as her fingers began to play with Jane's hair and the skin of her nape.

Their bodies were now flushed together, making both of them groan at the feeling of being so close. Jane lifted her head up from Yaz’s neck and their lips naturally met in a passionate kiss. It started slow and soon they were both sucking on each other's lips and tongues.

When they parted, Yaz resisted the urge to giggle at her state. Both were completely breathless, their flushed chests heaving up and down in an irregular pattern.

Taking a few moments to catch their breaths, Yaz noticed Jane’s hands returning to their previous spot around her hips. A thumb was idly tracing one of her most prominent stretchmarks.

“Hey… Are you okay?” Yaz breathed out, eyes remaining closed.

“I feel brilliant.”

Yaz smiled at the honest confession. "Good." And with that their lips met in another kiss.

Their touches were much softer this time. Yaz used one hand to cup Jane's cheek as her other hand continued to lightly scratch at the back of Jane's neck, only stopping the kiss when she heard a small voice.

“Yaz?"

"Hmm?" She answered still lost with the tingly feel all over her skin.

Jane hesitated for a moment and kept their faces as close as possible. Her chest still heaved slightly and Yaz could feel the anticipation on her warm skin, their lips still barely grazing against each other as she spoke:

"Yaz… this is amazing and… I really do feel comfortable around you, I just-"

Jane huffed a breath that sent vibrations through Yaz's lips, her posture was a bit hunched as she continued:

"It's quite a lot and- a good lot! But I think I want to stop now… For now at least?"

Yaz chuckled and nodded a few times dazed, before quickly noticing Jane couldn’t see her and was waiting for her girlfriend's assurance.

“Of course we can.” Yaz reached for Jane’s cheek, giving it a slow caress of her thumb. “Are you up for, you know, lying down and just cuddling a bit though?”

Jane's posture seemed to have relaxed once again.

“Yeah, that sounds really nice.”

“I can also put my shirt back on if you w-”

“No!”

Yaz watched as Jane’s face somehow turned to an even deeper shade of pink. She cleared her throat awkwardly while Yaz continued to try holding back her laughter:

“No, I mean, of course you can put your t-shirt back if you want. It’s totally up to you, I don’t-”

Yaz silenced her nervous rambling with a quick peck on her lips and a roll of her eyes at her cuteness.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep my tits out for you.” Yaz smirked waiting for the reaction for sure to follow.

“Y-yaz!! You can’t just say that sort of thing!”

“C’mon silly, just come cuddle with me.”

She pulled gently on Jane’s arm and together their backs came to rest at the sofa cushion. Their bodies instantly molded against each other, legs intertwining and arms hugging loosely.

Closing her eyes to let the other senses take over, Yaz could feel Jane’s face snuggling close at the base of her neck and a careful arm coming to rest across her waist.

The faintest brush of nails over her stretchmarks caused a small chill to run through her body as Jane snuggled closer and breathed contently.

They had plenty time to figure things out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just me staring at my computer screen and thinking "wtf even is attraction" and then projecting it on my favorite movie paired up with my favorite ship
> 
> So yeah! Thanks for reading all the way and leave a comment if you can!  
> See ya (✿◠‿◠)/


End file.
